csofandomcom-20200223-history
Revenant
Revenant is a non-playable character in Zombie Scenario: Season 2 which appears in the Chapter Decoy. The players will meet this boss in an abandoned factory while they were after the escaping Dione. Later, it appears in Poisoning at round 4 and in Desert Plant after Zombie Shelter Re:boot. It becomes a playable character for Zombie team which can be controlled through third-person-view in Zombie Giant mode. Overview Revenant seems to be the combined evolution of the Deimos and Ganymede. Unlike Dione (which has the poison element), Revenant has an affinity to fire. Abilities Recommended weapons Zombie Giant In Zombie Giant Revenant was newly added into the playable zombies roster. The players has access to all of his skills, except the firestorm, but accessible once evolved. Revenant will gain a new appearance once evolved. The color scheme is no different from the original one, but the ignition is now increased and accentuated, as Revenant now cloaked with fire. Skill Table Honor mission Tips fighting Revenant *Use the mounted machine gun to attack Revenant. However, be aware of its fire attacks. *When Revenant uses its fire attacks, don't approach it or you will be hit by its inferno. *If the Revenant is about to use its fire storm attack, players needs to turn on the highlighted valve by pressing E button below the available faucet as soon as possible. *When the Revenant uses fireballs to attack, the player can avoid the attack by jumping side ways even though it still has a chance to get hit. *Revenant's armour has an immunity against penetration, so do not use a weapon with high penetration especially SKULL Series (SKULL-11 does not have the power to penetrate but still not effective). *Since Revenant's defense is very high, it is best to use AT4-CS or Plasma. **However, it is not recommended to use any anti zombies weapons (except BALROG-XI and JANUS-11) since Revenant armour reduces damages from all weapons drastically. *Once a player activate the faucet (valve) located on the four corners of the battle arena, Revenant's defense will be weakened and all damage inflicted by player will be higher than normal. *Do not be selfish, drop powerful weapons as Revenant is not easy to beat. *Don't go near Revenant in his second form or you will immediately get burned. Gallery Zombie Scenario= Rev idle.png|In-game model Rev attack.png|Attacking Rev death.png|Death Rev dummy.png|Dummy 528062_639178272764674_1750206777_n.jpg|Poses File:Decoy_revenant_promoart.png|Promotional art showing Gerard engaging Revenant with M14 EBR Dionereportfile3.png|Dione Pursuit Diary No.3 Bosshp bg left revenant.png|Helper HUD icon Bosshp bg left revenant new.png|Ditto, new Zombiflame.png|Flame FX when near to infernal attacks Revenant msg.png|Message in Zombie Shelter: Coop revenant_poster.jpg|South Korea Poster Tw12.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster rvatk_mh.png|Revenant's Attack: Mahadash rvatk_fb.png|Revenant's Attack: Fireball rvatk_ex.png|Revenant's Attack: Explosion rvatk_fr.png|Revenant's Attack: Fire Storm |-| Zombie Giant= File:Revenant_zombiegiant_newskin.png|New evolution In-game model File:Splash_korea_poster.png|South Korea poster File:Revenant_evozg_taiwan_poster.png|Taiwan/Hong Kong poster |-| Trivia *Revenant might have been derived from Ifrit, an infernal Jinn noted for their strength and cunning tricks. *In the dummy model, Revenant can be seen doing Jumping Jacks (Star Jump). *In Decoy, there is a bug with Revenant where when he walks in the mounted MG platform, he will be stuck and unable to move, though it can still attack as normal. *There is a bug in Decoy where If all players use B mode of BALROG-XI to shoot Revenant when the door opens and Revenant is still outside the fight zone, he may not go inside the fight zone after that. This bug still happens occasionally. *Sometimes when fighting the Revenant, when he is about to use the firestorm attack, the player is unable to press E bottom on the valve. *Before Revenant makes his entrance, you will hear the Sniper and Spy's cry from Team Fortress 2 screaming in the radio. External links *Revenants at Wikipedia. Category:Characters Category:Enemies Category:Boss Category:Zombies Category:NPC Category:Zombie scenario boss Category:Zombie scenario 2 boss